


[Podfic] Breathing Easier

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Broken Telephone, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Splinter:You make a choice, and then you live with it. Toast and one of the Vuvalini go scouting in the desert, some time after the events of Fury Road.





	[Podfic] Breathing Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing easier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637093) by [Splinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Banquet for Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586484) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor). 



> Created for Podfic Broken Telephone. 
> 
> Enormous thank you to both the mods for making this challenge possible! ❤️  
> Thank you to Splinter for granting permission to podfic, and for being so enthusiastically on board!

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Ivars Krutainis [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@krutainis). 

| 

###### Podfic duration:

00:14:18 (inc. 02:35 freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f6iogmvtx15myeb/%5BMad%20Max%5D%20Breathing%20Easier.mp3?dl=0) | 7.17 MB
  * [MEdiafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/plrscxxv6x0z84x/%5BMad_Max%5D_Breathing_Easier.m4b) | 20.1 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Author's end note: Gilly and Mel are the Vuvalini played by Gillian Jones and Melita Jurisic.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I've done something new on this pod, and tried to record with my natural accent rather than a Proper Recording Voice. Ts have been dropped. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used is En Gallop by Joanna Newsom ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/Yr7zXskhy68)). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they go a very long way ❤️


End file.
